


Noiz's little bunny

by noizbunnybitch



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Carrots, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Noiz is a Brat, Noiz' Good End, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Seragaki Aoba, Smut, Stuffing, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noizbunnybitch/pseuds/noizbunnybitch
Summary: "I want you to be my new pet bunny," Noiz purred. "You what?!" Aoba sat up.Today is Noiz and Aoba's wedding anniversary, and Noiz has an extra special surprise planned for Aoba.(Noiz dresses Aoba in a bunny suit.)





	Noiz's little bunny

Aoba had just gotten off work and was heading home. He has been adjusting to life in Germany with Noiz, and is currently working a similar job to previous, but for a much larger corporation, and has a much bigger paycheck. He stopped by the store on his way home to get a bottle of wine, and a nice gift. 

Tonight was his and Noiz's one year anniversary after marriage. Getting married was the best decision he had made, and was especially glad of everyone's approval, especially Tae's, grandma's approval was the most important. He missed his grandma, she unfortunately decided to stay in Japan, where they had been living. Aoba always worried about her and called her once a week. 

'Quit worrying about me so much.' She would say with a faint smile. Of course, it's not like he never saw anyone, he and Noiz would return back to his home town every 4 months. Noiz was also fond of the town, it was much more lively since Platinum Jail went down. For Aoba, Germany is great and all, but it doesn't quite give the same feeling of "home." But, he has Noiz and that is what matters to him. 

Aoba was in the process of planning out a very romantic evening with Noiz. It was always nice to get to spend quality time like this, now with his busy schedule, it seems Noiz is home less now. But Noiz had made especially sure to take the night off. Aoba stopped by the bakery after. Another thing about Germany were there sweets, they had some of the best sweets he had tasted, though nothing could top Tae's doughnuts, those were simply the best. He picked a cake and headed for the apartment. He could not wait to see Noiz's excitement when he see's what he had brought with him.

"Hello Noiz," Aoba greeted cheerfully. Noiz, who was meant to be off at this time, was no where to be seen. "Noiz?" Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and the blue haired boy jumped. "Guess who?" A voice asked. "Oh hi Noiz," Aoba smiled and turned around. They exchanged a semi-long kiss.  
"It's good to have you home so early," Aoba smiled at his husband. "It's good to be home," he replied.  
"So I was thinking, we go out to eat, then come home and break in this bottle of wine, and also exchange gifts." "That sounds lovely," Noiz smiled.  
"Good, let me go get showered and into something nicer, be ready in 20 minutes." "Sounds good." 

Their date went lovely. Noiz took him to the most elegant resturaunt in town, and then they went to a dance hall and Aoba surprised him with their wedding song. Now their night out was winding down and it was time for them to go home. 

Upon returning, Aoba went to pour them a glass of wine, while Noiz went to get his gift, and popped in their favorite movie. Aoba soon entered the livingroom along with the wine glasses. He also took out his present. "Here," he said with a smile as he presented his gift to Noiz. Carefully, the blonde unwrapped it. Inside was a very fancy looking watch. On the inside the words inscribed were: Noiz and Aoba Seragaki est 20xx. "Wow," Noiz said, looking it over. He was very pleased. "Do you like it?" Aoba asked. "I love it, thank you." He  
hugged his husband, then they kissed. 

"Now for your gift." He presented a bag and handed it over to the blue-haired boy. It was a beautiful painting of the two of them, Aoba teared up at the sight. "I- wow, this amazing Noiz, thank you so much." He hugged him with a tearful face. "Of course, anything for the number one person in my life." Noiz replied. They remained like that for a couple minutes then finally broke apart. They broke out the cake and ate it while watching the movie. 

Later, the movie was over, and to Aoba, the night was pretty much done, but noiz had another plan in mind. 'Here is where the real fun begins.' He smiled to himself. They went into their bedroom. "Hey, Aoba," he looked over at his husband. "Hmm?" Aoba looked over at him. "I have one more surprise." He smirked. "What is it?" Aoba asked, confused. "Remember when we talked about getting a pet bunny?" Aoba thought for a minute, he vaguely remembered a conversation like that, but it happened so long ago, he could barely remember. 

"I think so?" He replied. "Well, it got me thinking, how cute you would look as a bunny." Aoba had a sneaking suspicion as to where this was going. He disappeared for a minute, and returned with what appeared to be a clothing box. "What's this?" Aoba asked curiously, examining it. "Open it." Noiz instructed, and the blue-haired boy followed. He carefully tore off the tape and opened it up. He was first greeted by the sight of a dark blue leotard with a tail attatched. Underneath that was a set of bunny ears. Wha- what the hell is this?!" He demanded.

"I want you to be my new pet bunny," he purred. "You what?" Aoba had a feeling that's where the conversation was headed, but still surprised to hear the words come out of Noiz's mouth. "Now way!" Aoba stood firm. "Aw, please?" Noiz pouted. "I think you would look really sexy, and it would make me very happy." He leaned in and kissed him on his neck. "Now that's unfair." Aoba gave a small laugh. Noiz continued to kiss him in different places to get him riled up. 

"Fine," Aoba caved, "but on one condition." "What's that?" Noiz asked. "No cages, I get to roam freely." "Got it, no cages. Noiz agreed. "Now be a good boy and go put it on." He smirked. Aoba exited the room to the bathroom and tried it on, then took a good look at himself in the mirror. "I feel so ridiculous like this, that bastard owes me big time." He smiled to himself. 

He stepped out and Noiz had also changed, into just his underwear. Noiz was impressed by the sight of Aoba. The man just looked so sexy in the outfit, and he could feel himself going hard. "Look at you." He smiled at his husband. "Now come over and let me get a closer look." Aoba neared the bed. "Closer." Noiz said, and Aoba approached the man who pulled him in. "Good little bunny, such a cute little bunny you are." 

He was gently stroking the man's hair, thankfully for Aoba, all his old symptoms disappeared long ago, so he was able to do that, and Aoba actually found it nice. Slowly Noiz eased Aoba into bed with him. "Now, instead of a real cage, this will be your cage for tonight." He instructed. "What?!" Aoba sat up, outraged, "that wasn't part of the deal, I said I'm a free bunny!" 

"The deal was we wouldn't use any real cages. Now just be a good bunny and behave." "No way, the deal is off!" Aoba began to get up from the bed. Noiz grabbed his arm. "You know, if you do this, we can go to Midorijima next week." Aoba stopped in his tracks, he knew he could never not take up an oppurtunity to go to his home town and see everyone, especially his beloved grandmother Tae.

"What if I get hungry, or thirsty?" Aoba asked. "I will bring those to you, what kind of owner would I be if I didn't meet the needs for my pet?" "What if I need to go to the bathroom?" Noiz didn't respond. "Not that." Aoba caught on to what he would have to do in that situation, that would be the last thing he would want. "Well where do bunnies go when they need to? Certainly not in the toilet." Noiz said plainly. Aoba groaned, he should of thought about this bunny business more thoroughly before agreeing. 

Well, he supposed he could power through it since it meant going back to visit his home soon. He nodded, unwilling to make eye contact. "That's a good bunny." Noiz purred."Hey Noiz." Aoba said, becoming aware of his first situation as a bunny. "I'm thirsty." Noiz nodded and went to go grab him a glass of water. Upon returning, he handed Aoba the glass who gulped it down happily, without thinking of the concequences. 

Noiz, who had been waiting patiently had decided he couldn't bear the feeling anymore, then moved in for the kill. It started off with a little kiss, then it turned into a deeper kiss. Aoba could feel himself getting aroused too, he knew what was coming. Noiz took out a condom and put it over his member, and rolled Aoba onto his stomach Noiz pulled aside the back of Aoba's bunny suit and started rubbing his fingers inside Aoba to preprare him for what was coming, then slid his dick over Aoba's butt and eased it inside. He pumped his member through Aoba. 

"N-noiz, gonna - cum." Aoba gasped. He could tell he was getting awfully close to doing so. "Not yet." Noiz teased, denial was a mutual kink of the two. "But I can't help it!" Aoba gasped. "Not yet." Noiz replied. But Aoba had reached his limit and splurted out into his bunny suit. "Naughty bunny, you're supposed to do as your owner says, now you'll have to be punished." Noiz smirked at his little bunny. "Punished?" Aoba repeated. Noiz walked over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a rope and one other thing.

Aoba was familiar with the items, they had used both multiple times during their sex sessions. Though they weren't Aoba's favorite. "Hands," Noiz instructed, and Aoba obliged. Noiz wrapped tied his bunny's hands to the bed post. "Good bunny, see that wasn't so bad. Now for the real fun." He then took the egg shaped vibrator and stuck it inside Aoba, then turned it on. 

"Your behaving so well now, I think you deserve a treat." He cooed, and exited the room. Meanwhile, Aoba laid on the bed in complete misery. The vibrator felt amazing, but was also over doing it. 'I hope Noiz takes out the damn thing.' He thought bitterly. In the midst of his agony, yet another problem began to arise. The most dreaded one: he had to pee. 

After all the wine and water he had earlier, it was beginning to come back, with a vengance. Soon Noiz returned with a couple of carrots. "After all that, I bet you worked up an appetite. "Open up." Aoba refused, it would be difficult to eat with the vibrator still on in his butt. Thankfully Noiz seemed to understand and switched it off. He offered the carrot and Aoba (un)willingly took a bite. 

"That's a good bunny." Aoba was beginning to squirm, though he was trying to hide it. He did not want Noiz to know of the state of his bladder just yet. Soon the carrot was gone. "Good bunny boy, see, that wasn't so bad." He soothed and petted Aoba's head. Despite the state the blue-haired boy was in, it felt kind of nice. Noiz got back into bed and continued to pet him, Aoba closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. But the feeling was short lived, it was too soon before Noiz's hand retracted. 

"I want to try something new." Aoba looked up at him curiously, Noiz was pretty kinky when it came to sex and had tried lots of things with him, so Aoba wondered just what in the world he would try next. "Notice I brought 2 carrots?" He indicated the second carrot laying over on his night stand. Aoba looked over at it. "It wasn't for eating." 

Aoba grew suspicious on what the blonde-haired man went, his eyes grew wide with shock when he came to the realization of what he meant. "Absolutely not!" He squeezed his legs together, though the sensation wasn't helping with the other problem of his. He still really had to pee, and it might happen soon. "Come on Aoba, live a little." He purred. "That's an absolute no!" Aoba put his foot down (metaphorically). 

"I don't think your in the position to turn anything down. Noiz said sternly. He began to stroke the boy's cock. Which, unfortunatlely for him, was not helping his bladder any. Slowly Noiz stuck the carrot inside his suit as he continued to stroke him, then slowly eased the item into his butt. Aoba could not feel stranger, he had heard before of people using food items to masturbate, but it was a very weird feeling. 

At first Noiz went slow, but as he continued he started moving much faster. And Aoba was getting incredibly aroused, something he wasn't sure how to feel about. 

But a feeling that was very real, and he was sure about, was his bladder. And the carrot was pushing right up against it. He already felt a few drops leak out, and it was only a matter of time before the dam burst entirely. "N-noiz, stop!!" Noiz didn't stop, but moved just a tiny bit slower. "What the problem?" He asked, with real concern. "I gotta... I'm gonna... pee!" He felt a bit more leak out and now there was an obvious stain on the front. 

"It's okay Aoba, you are in your cage, free to go at any time," Noiz said, "actually, I have to go too and might join you." For Noiz, it had been a very long time since he peed himself, but the idea of doing it again seemed arousing, he had always been interested in pee play. He got on top of Aoba and began grinding. "Noiz, what are you doing? You'll get dirty, I'm seriously about to go!" He panicked. "So, go." Noiz leaned in to kiss him and contiunued grinding. Suddenly, Aoba's bladder had enough of this so he closed his eyes and let the dam burst, straight into his bunny costume.

The feeling was absolute bliss. Here he was, wetting himself like an incontinent old man, without a single care in the world. It gave him the most awesome feeling he had felt in quite some time. The stream never seemed to end, and nor did he want it too. And Noiz was also enjoying the feeling of the Liquid from Aoba's loins splashing against him, it was one of the best feelings ever. Soon the stream had died down, and it was over to soon for both of them. 

For Noiz though, he still had to go. Not wanting Aoba to dirty his outfit more, he rolled off of him and got into a comfortable postion and peed. The feeling was amazing. The piss seeped through his underwear and spread onto the sheets. It never seemed to stop, the feeling was way better than he could have imagined. When he was little, and first locked in that dreadful room, he peed his pants on more than one occasion, out of spite to his parents. But what he felt then wasn't an interest, this feeling now is very different from then, it was heaven. But all good things eventally come to an end. 

Soon the tank ran empty, to his displeasure. But he still had Aoba, and his hornyness was not going away anytime soon. He scooted back over to Aoba who he then got on top of. "Naughty naughty, pissing in your cage, now we gotta clean you off. Noiz purred. He moved downward and wrapped his mouth around Aoba's dick, through the piss soaked fabric. The taste was completely foreign to him, but it tasted delicious, and he was hooked. He kept sucking in different areas until he could no longer taste the piss, then moved to a new area. Aoba was equally enjoying the feeling, it was an amazing blowjob, Noiz really knew his stuff. 

Eventally the last bit of pee that Noiz could find had been sucked out, much to his disappointment. Can..." Aoba started slowly. "Can I be untied now?" "Are we going to behave, and wait to cum until we are told?" Noiz asked. Aoba nodded. "Will you leave the bed?" Aoba shook his head. "Well, okay, I think you learned your lesson. He gently untied Aoba's hands, and man, did it feel good to Aoba to not be tied up anymore. "Now, where was I?" He was itching to return the favor of the bj to Noiz and pounced. He worked his way down Noiz's body, kissing it, until he reached his member and got to work. 

Noiz closed his eyes in bliss, Aoba was always incredible with it. And thanks to Aoba's skill, he had found himself on the edge of cumming. But out of respect, waited unitl Aoba's mouth wasn't on him. It was the best he had recieved in awhile. This was definitely a good wedding anniversary.  
Soon they had advanced and it turned into another sex session, this time Aoba went inside Noiz. 

Later, Aoba could feel his bladder act up again, the liquids still seem to be inside him. "Noiz." Aoba spoke up shyly. "Hmm?" Noiz looked at him. "I kind of have to pee, again." He was looking away, he hates showing that his vulneralbility to others. Noiz jumped the gun, and opened his mouth. "Okay, go." He could not wait to drink more of Aoba's liquid. Aoba was startled by his husband's actions and instinctively jumped back. "What's wrong?" Noiz looked at him curiously. 

"Sorry," Aoba replied, relaxing and moving back to him, "you just startled me." He moved himself back to where he was. "Now, you ready?" Noiz looked up. Aoba couldn't face him, drinking his pee from the bunny suit was embarassing enough, but to have him drink from the source, that was... worse.

Finally Aoba nodded and pulled his member from the suit, in which Noiz took hold of. "Okay, go." "On one condition." Aoba said. "Which is?" "You can't let a single drop escape, you have to drink it all up." Now it was his turn to command his husband. "Yes sir," Noiz teased. 

Slowly Aoba pulled his member from his suit, in which Noiz took hold of. He held his mouth open to preprare for the liquid that was to come. Despite his previous statement, Aoba found it difficult go at first, it felt quite embarassing to have his dick grabbed, knowing what was about to happen.

Finally Aoba couldn't hold it anymore and began to go. Piss began to flow out of Aoba, the relief was amazing. Noiz got to work. He drank up each bit as it came out, true to his word. He continued to drink until Aoba's bladder was fully emptied. But Noiz didn't stop, he continued to lick Aoba's member. Aoba had grabbed his head and held it until he came, which Noiz had also licked up. It was incredibly pleasurable feeling. 

Slowly Noiz worked his way back up to Aoba's mouth. Their lips intertwined as they exchanged saliva. Noiz had turned over Aoba to his backside and slid his member inside him, pumping really hard.

Eventually they had slowed down and their session had finally come to an end. The sex was incredible, definitely the best they had in their lives. Noiz drew Aoba into him, petting him gently. "You did really good, little bunny." He smiled. "So did you," Aoba said. "That was amazing." 

"Were definitely trying that again soon." Noiz said, Aoba nodded in agreement. They laid there like that for quite some time, until Aoba broke the silence. "Noiz!" "Hmm?" "I have to poop." Noiz sat up, unsure what to do, he had expected Aoba to pee, but didn't consider pooping. On one hand, he didn't want to break their night, on the other he didn't want Aoba to ruin his costume, and especially didn't want Aoba to go through that type of humiliation. 

Suddenly Aoba laughed. "Gotcha." Ohh, it was only a joke. He laughed along as well. Their night ended peacefully, and they slept entertwined. It was an awesome anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head, and now I finally wrote it. I am very proud of my work. I hope you guys enjoyed. I might make another couple of quick stories on bunny Aoba. Sorry the smut is a little rushed, this was my first time writing sex scenes.


End file.
